


T.G.I. Friday

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Alec plan their Friday evening together via paper notes during a meeting - and not so secretly.





	T.G.I. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Friday came at last with the two pairs of eyes checking the time every 5 minutes, impatiently tapping their fingers and legs underneath the table. They could hardly wait for evening to come so they could hideaway and spend the whole weekend in each other's company.

  
Sitting next to each other, they nonetheless exchanged paper notes underneath the table;

  
A: What do you want to do later?  
  
M: Order take-outs. Watch 'Love and Basketball'.  
  
A: We already watched! Let's try, 'A Lot Like Love'. 

M: Or continue 'Step Up'?  
  
A: I know! 'Call Me By Your Name' :D  
  
M: Or 'Moonlight'!   
  
A: Let's do both ;) Pizza or Chinese?  
  
M: Thai! and Dessert?

A: You _*wink wink*_

M: lol You be so naughty.

A: ❤

M: Only one heart?

A: ❤❤

M: 2? Still not impressed. 

A: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (i can't draw anymore) lol 

M: kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

  
By the time the meeting ended, Alec and Magnus were flush in their faces - excitement running wild in their eyes and in the grin riding their lips - totally lost in their own world and Friday.  
  
But watching them in amazement and admiration from across the room, Isabelle and Simon were in genuine smiles, hoping that someday soon, they too will find their day/lifetime of love. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Friday drabble to celebrate the weekend XD


End file.
